Odio A Mike
by NachiCullen
Summary: Bajé violentamente del auto, no me importó, incluso, si dejé la puerta del auto abierta, esperando que ese baboso mal nacido no estuviera poniéndole las manos encima… mi paciencia tenía un límite y 'ese' ya lo había cruzado. Darkward OoC EPOV-EDITADO


**Hola, chicas, paso nuevamente por aquí, con la historia EDITADA, lo cual me recuerda que le tengo que dar un ENORME GRACIAS a Gina, mi talentosa nueva beta ^^**

**No puedo creer que esta cosa haya llegado a los 2000 visitas, saben? LAS AMO!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos ni en broma, pertenecen a S. Meyer, ya saben que yo solo tengo este jueguillo con ellos… jajaja

**Summary:** Bajé violentamente del auto, no me importó, incluso, si dejé la puerta del auto abierta, esperando que ese baboso mal nacido no estuviera poniéndole las manos encima… mi paciencia tenía un límite y ''_ese''_ ya lo había cruzado.

* * *

><p><strong>ODIO A MIKE<strong>

Estaba más desesperado que nunca. Bella se había quedado en su casa con la simple excusa de que necesitaba hacer las maletas. Alice ya había convencido a Charlie de que la dejara ir, pero hoy tenía el terrible presentimiento de que a mi Bella le ocurriría algo.

Tal vez por eso Alice casi no me dejaba salir de casa…

_- Edward, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me dejes sola aunque sea un minuto? – dijo con voz testaruda._

_- Te he dicho que me dejes ir… no te molestaré, además… te puedo ayudar con las maletas – la incité con un tonillo pícaro._

_- Solo servirás para distraerme y hacer que no me pueda concentrar – replicó con más convicción y luego suspiró – además, sabes que esta noche la pasaré en tu casa… contigo… – dijo con voz sensual._

_- Solo será un momento Bella - la corté - quiero ayud…_

_A lo lejos pude escuchar unos golpes secos, ella tenía visita, y no podía ser Charlie…_

_- ¿Bella? ¿Quién está ahí?_

_- No lo sé… espera, en un momento te aviso, ¿ok? – me respondió nerviosa. Podía, incluso, notar el miedo en su voz…_

_Solo guardé silencio. Escuché sus pasos alejarse, seguramente había ido a abrir la puerta._

_- __Hola Bella – esa voz…_

_- __¿__Qué haces aquí? – la escuché responder nerviosa…_

_- ¿Acaso ya no puedo visitar a una amiga?_

_- Sí, pero…_

_No escuché más, de repente solo se escuchaban los pequeños golpecillos, como si ella intentara empujar algo pesado, algo le sucedía…_

_Colgué el teléfono y corrí a velocidad vampírica hacia la puerta, tomé mi abrigo del perchero y…_

_- ¡No! Alice, te he dicho que me sueltes, ¿Qué no ves que necesito ir por Bella? Algo le sucede y…_

_En mi mente solo pasaban múltiples imágenes de las posibles cosas que le podrían estar pasando a mi Bella…_

_- Está bien, Edward, te comprendo, pero solo te advierto, ten cuidado, contrólate. De no ser así, llamaré y enviaré a Emmett a buscarte. – dijo severa._

_Solo asentí y seguí corriendo hacia mi Volvo. Conducía como loco, esperando no llegar tarde, tal vez hasta se me haría más rápido y menos costoso si iba corriendo yo mismo, pero…_

Y aquí me encontraba, bajo una lluvia torrencial, doblando en la esquina, directo a la casa de Bella, esperando ver la escena que se grabaría en mis memorias permanentemente…

Me sorprendí al ver el coche del idiota de Mike estacionado frente a la casa de Bella. Por un momento sentí una oleada de celos y cómo mi boca se llenaba lentamente de la espesa ponzoña.

Esto ya era pasarse de la raya.

Bajé violentamente del auto, no me importó, incluso, si dejé la puerta del auto abierta, esperando que ese baboso mal nacido no estuviera poniéndole las manos encima… mi paciencia tenía un límite y ''_ese''_ ya lo había cruzado.

_**.::-O-::.**_

Hoy era un día excelente, Charlie había tenido la idea de irse a pasar el fin de semana en la Push, junto a Billy, el padre de Jacob.

Y eso no era lo único, sino que mi ''_cuñadita_'' Alice había hablado con él y lo había logrado convencer para que me fuera a pasar el tiempo en la casa de los Cullen. Nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en comprar unas cuantas cosas en Olimpic; si, Alice por fin me había convencido de hacer ese viaje en su nuevo Porshe.

En ese momento el teléfono de la cocina empezó a sonar, solo pensaba en alguien en particular… Edward.

- ¿Cómo está la novia más hermosa del mundo?

- Depende de a quien busques – respondí pícaramente.

- Se llama Bella y… estoy loco por ella. – terminó al final, siguiéndome el juego.

- Bueno… tu novia está demasiado contenta porque pasara el fin de semana contigo, sin intervenciones de nadie…

- Bella, tengo que ir a tu casa, te puedo ayudar, lo sabes. Además, así aprovechas y te vienes conmigo…

- Ya te dije que no, y no, es NO. – le contesté, aunque me partía el alma. Sabía que solo quería hacerlo para estar conmigo y yo simplemente me negaba a su compañía.

Se había pasado toda la mañana insistiéndome en que debía venir y que debía venir y venir y venir… argh! Ya me sentía un poco frustrada, era demasiado insistente y no se daba por vencido así tan fácil…

- Pero Bella… por favor, por favor, por favor… - dijo ya con tono derrotado, casi suplicante, de seguro estaba haciendo un tierno puchero, incluso más irresistibles que los de Alice, ya me lo podía imaginar…

- ¿Edward, cuántas veces te he dicho que me dejes sola aunque sea un minuto? – le dije, sabía muy en el fondo que estaba ganando la batalla, Edward siempre hacía lo que yo quería y viceversa.

- Te he dicho que me dejes ir… no te molestaré, además… te puedo ayudar con las maletas – respondió el muy sinvergüenza…

- Solo servirás para distraerme y hacer que no me pueda concentrar – le respondí, podía recordarlo la última vez que había aceptado, se la había pasado dándome unos apetitosos besos en el cuello mientras yo hacía las maletas. Se me puso las piel de gallina de solo recordar la escena, era tan lindo mi Edward… - suspiré - además, sabes que esta noche la pasaré en tu casa… contigo…

- Solo será un momento Bella – me interrumpió, sabía que seguiría insistiendo, rodé los ojos mientras pensaba aquello - quiero ayud…

No pudo terminar porque se escucharon tres fuertes golpes en la puerta principal. Era extraño, no esperaba a nadie. Ni siquiera podía ser Charlie, él estaba de pesca. Seguramente era Edward que se había venido mientras hablábamos, pero algo me decía que no. No me sentía como cuando Edward estaba a mí alrededor…

- ¿Bella? ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó cauteloso, confirmando mis cavilaciones, sus sentidos se habían agudizado, él no era quien había tocado…

- No lo sé… espera, en un momento te aviso, ¿ok? – le respondí nerviosa y con un deje de miedo.

Coloqué el teléfono en una pequeña mesita, en la cocina. Caminé con pasos pesados hacia la puerta, una visita era lo que menos esperaba y también lo único que podía retrasar mi regreso con Edward y los demás Cullen.

Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al ver quien se encontraba frente a mí, en la puerta de mi casa…

Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Mike Newton, traducción para '_'acosador descerebrado y buscador de zorras''_

- Hola Bella – dijo con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro y varias gotas de lluvia cayendo por sus rizos aceitosos, llevaba demasiado gel. Solo verlo me provocaba náuseas. Gemí internamente y junté todas mis fuerzas para controlarme y no vomitarle en la cara…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dije siendo más directa, ni siquiera me había llamado para avisarme de que venía a visitarme.

- ¿Acaso ya no puedo visitar a una amiga? – me respondió. Tragué fuertemente, había un extraño brillo cruzando sus ojos, como si hubiese ganado un premio…

- Sí, pero… - no pude terminar, fui interrumpida por unos asquerosos labios cerosos. Por más que intenté moverlo y empujarlo para que se alejara de mí, no servía. Le golpeé el pecho y empecé a hacer todo tipo de cosas para alejarlo, pero él era y seguiría siendo más fuerte que yo. _No cuando seas vampiro e inmortal, podrás vengarte…_ - pensé para mis adentros.

Me fue empujando lentamente hasta quedar completamente dentro de mi casa, en el vestíbulo. Separó sus labios de los míos y me miró maliciosamente.

- No puedes contenerte, ¿verdad, Swan?

- Aléjate de mí maldito cabrón, vete de mi casa, no eres nadie, espera a que Edward se entere… - dije siseante mientras me limpiaba de un manotón la baba que había dejado sobre mis labios - ¡Jessica sabrá de esto!

- Y a mí que me importa lo que diga o piense la idiota de Jessica, ella es una más del montón. Sabes que podemos ser felices juntos, olvida al asqueroso y anormal de Cullen. Te quiero a ti, ahora.

- Pues no me tendrás – le respondí con más convicción y segura de que Edward llegaría a tiempo.

No había tomado aire cuando los apestosos labios de Mike volvieron a estamparse contra los míos, para moverse demandantes, todavía intentando conseguir respuesta de los míos o algo parecido. Hice todo lo posible, me mantuve firme y apreté mis labios lo más fuerte posible, tanto que, seguramente, llegaría a sangrar.

Seguí golpeándole el pecho y toda parte de su cuerpo que estuviera a mi alcance, pero parecía no afectarle. Le di una patada en la ingle que lo hizo retorcerse un poco, pero no separarse completamente de mí. Le rogué que se alejara, pero él no respondía, ¿es que acaso tenía las bolas tan pequeñas que mis rodillazos no hacían efecto?

De repente, y para mi suerte, la puerta se abrió violentamente, una potente luz iluminó por segundos el vestíbulo seguido del fuerte estruendo causado por el relámpago y de la sombra de un Edward completamente enojado, que se iluminó nuevamente por otro relámpago.

Luego todo quedó a oscuras… ¿se había ido la luz?

Lo descarté cuando vi que todo volvía a estar iluminado en el vestíbulo, pero con luces parpadeantes, que, aunque dificultaran un poco mi visión, no evitaban que viera el perfecto rostro de Edward.

Definitivamente tenía frente a mí a un Edward sumamente enfurecido que, de ser posible, exterminaría y desintegraría a cualquier ser vivo con solo clavar en él su profunda y peligrosa mirada.

Tan hermosos como desordenados, sus cabellos cobrizos se movían suavemente, adornados por pequeñas gotas de lluvia, dándole un aire antinatural. Los ojos que normalmente eran color topacio habían sido sustituidos por unos de un profundo negro carbón que advertían como luces de neón la violencia a su paso. Solo mirarlos me hacía caer en un profundo abismo, no sabía que emoción predominaba en mí, no sabía si debía estar aterrorizada o sentirme segura…

Su mandíbula se mantenía firmemente apretada, acentuándose más, al igual que los labios que figuraban una mueca, creando una sonrisa enigmática, amenazadora y casi esquizofrénica.

Era un juego de miradas, por decirlo de alguna manera, aunque las palabras eran mal usadas ya que Mike daba miradas de soslayo hacia la puerta que obstruía Edward. Posiblemente estaba pensando escapar ¿pero qué posibilidades tenía tratándose de un vampiro?

Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, era tal que podía imaginar estar en _una catástrofe no tan catastrófica_. Sus sádicos ojos miraron hacia mí alternamente y rápidamente volvieron a su objetivo: Mike. Parecía el ángel de la muerte…

- Aléjate de mi novia si no quieres que te parta la maldita cara y sea capaz de sacarte la nariz por el trasero de una vez por todas…

Su voz sonaba tan fría que me hizo estremecer. Mike solo tembló un poco; Edward podía dar miedo cuando se lo proponía, ya estaba comprobado. Ahora lo único que me preocupaba era el tonto de Mike, ni siquiera sabía en el lío en que se había metido, si hubiera sabido lo que era fijarse en la novia de un vampiro bipolar quizás no…

_**.::-O-::.**_

Casi tiré la puerta al entrar, había escuchado casi todo lo que le había dicho Mike a mi Bella, también lo que había pensado en aquellos momentos.

Por ahora solo pensaba en… partirle todos los huesos del cuerpo, uno por uno, lentamente...

Sonreí ante aquella imagen, sería verdaderamente divertido.

Caminé hacia el bastardo que tenía la mente plagada de pensamientos como _''Cullen está loco, no sé como Bella puede…'' _y aparté lentamente a Bella, no sin antes darle una cálida sonrisa que me fue devuelta inmediatamente.

Un plan se construyó rápidamente en mi mente, ni siquiera sabía cómo había iniciado, pero si sabia como terminaba.

- ¿Crees que puedas terminar tus maletas? Tengo algo que tratar con este… ya regresamos.

Ella me sonrió nuevamente y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Era tan inocente…

Me había quedado mirando, no me había dado cuenta hasta que lo sentí moviéndose, intentando hacerlo en silencio, algo que no conseguía ni de lejos. Me moví a velocidad vampírica y lo agarré por su grasoso cuello con una de mis manos, alzándolo varias pulgadas del suelo. Estaba sudando, temblando.

- No te quiero ver cerca de mi novia ni a tres metros de distancia, no quiero que la veas siquiera, y mucho menos que pienses en ella, bórratela de forma permanente si no quieres enfrentar las consecuencias – intentó tragar grueso, pero mi mano lo impedía –. Ella es mía, no lo olvides.

Vi que su cara estaba tomando un extraño color rojizo, casi llegando a un rojo escarlata, así que lo solté sin más. Cayó con un golpe seco, tosiendo.

- ¿Crees que ella no puede ser mía, Cullen? No eres el único que puede tenerla…

- Voy a casarme con ella pronto ¿eso no te dice mucho? – siseé dándome la vuelta lentamente, sonriendo para mis adentros e imaginándolo abriendo sus ojos como platos.

Su cabeza no se quedaba atrás, veía todo lo que pensaba, haciendo inútiles y locos planes que iban desde impedir la boda hasta inventar la más burda de las mentiras.

Empecé a reírme a carcajadas cuando vi uno de sus planes, en el que se imaginaba impidiendo la boda, alegando que bella lo amaba, y que ella lo aceptaba… que decepción se llevaría…

El me miró extrañado, todavía con las imágenes en mente, hasta que estas cambiaron y mi risa se detuvo al ver claramente como se imaginaba tomando el cuerpo de mi Bella…

Inmediatamente lo tomé del cuello y lo alcé para que quedara a mi altura

- No vuelvas a pensar en ella o juro que…

De repente escuché pensamientos, pensamientos lejanos, pero al fin y al cabo pensamientos: _''tengo que llegar antes de que…'' ''Alice me va a matar si ve que no lo impido'' ''Carlisle se sentirá muy decepcionado si Edward le hace daño al chico'' '' Sería mejor hacerle pasar un susto antes que…'' ''La familia…''_

Sacudí la cabeza, bloqueando los pensamientos de Emmett, y volqué completamente la mirada en el insignificante adefesio que tenía en una de mis manos.

- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar – siseé justo antes de correr a velocidad vampírica hacia el bosque y escuchar, casi enseguida, el estruendo de la puerta del vestíbulo destrabarse de sus goznes y caer pesadamente en el suelo. El grito de Emmett se escuchó a lo lejos en conjunto con el de Bella…

Los ignoré, sabiendo que si prestaba atención a los gritos de Bella no lograría realizar lo que tenía planeado. Concentré toda mi atención en Mike, sabiendo que Emmett no me perseguía por querer consolar a Bella. Por su mente pasaba un película de pensamientos y locas ideas de cómo escapar de mí, tenía una leve idea de lo que realmente era yo, pero no quería decir nada al respecto, estaba más concentrado en no orinarse en los pantalones y hacer el ridículo frente a mí.

Por otra parte, no podía negar que disfrutaba este momento, hacía décadas que había dejado mi periodo de _rebeldía vampírica_ y la simple idea de volver a hacer algo parecido a mis épocas de antaño me llenaba de adrenalina, aunque supiera que solo sería por esta vez. No dejaría que ningún otro mocoso se acercara a MI Bella.

Llegué a una especie de claro, un poco parecido al mío y de Bella, la única diferencia entre ambos era que este era una especie de _trampa con obstáculos mortales_, lleno de gruesas raíces y plantas venenosas.

Puse a Mike frente a mí, alzándolo más, viendo como su rostro casi morado volteaba hacia otro lado, evadiendo mi mirada.

- Mírame, imbécil, te estoy hablando. Lo que te diré solo te lo mencionaré una sola vez, y pobre de ti si no escuchas y haces lo que digo…

- No tengo porque hacerlo – murmuró con voz estrangulada antes de escupirme, cosa que evadí si esfuerzo alguno. Sentí mi rabia bullir dentro de mí, no solo por el hecho de que pensara en hacer cosas indecorosas con Bella, sino porque intentara escupirme. Nadie había hecho nada parecido antes. Mi mano actuó por si sola y lo arrojó violentamente contra un viejo arce, escuché como algo crujía seguido de un gemido ahogado; yo solté otra carcajada.

- ¿Es-estas l-loco? – tartamudeó temeroso con voz ahogada, mirando alternativamente entre mi rostro y su torso; se había roto algunas costillas y respiraba erráticamente.

- No… solo protejo lo que es mío, y Bella _es mía_… - me acerqué a su pierna y la sostuve en lo alto, alejándola de la otra, creando un ángulo de noventa grados, y luego acomodé mi pie en donde debían encontrarse sus testículos…

_Las joyas de la familia _– pensé sarcástico_._

- No te quiero ver cerca, quiero tus pensamientos lejos de ella o juro que…- al parecer mis palabras surtieron el efecto contrario, su mente solo pensaba en tener sexo con mi Bella en una y mil asquerosas posiciones. Mi pie se fue apoyando voluntariamente en sus testículos, presionando más de la cuenta. El idiota chilló como una nenita.

- Aaah, déjame… maldito hijo de… perra – no quité mi atención de su rostro ceniciento, estuve observando con plena satisfacción como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos -. Te daré una lección, me voy a vengar, talves así aprendas a…

- ¿Quieres que te castre, Mike? Así no podrás tener un solo hijo en toda tu maldita vida, aunque si te dejo un… - mis palabras se interrumpieron cuando sentí algo golpear mi costado derecho. Había estado tan concentrado en su sucio rostro lagrimoso que no había prestado ni la mas mínima atención a lo que hacían sus manos. Cuando cambié la mirada vi que se trataba de un pedazo de tronco, miré a mí alrededor, ignorando por completo al tonto de Mike. Había estado divirtiéndome tanto con Mike que no había notado como pasaba todo a nuestro alrededor… - Ya sabía yo que eras un fenómeno, eres un… - no terminó de hablar, se limitó a darme un golpe en mi cabeza con lo que pareció ser otro pedazo de madera. Solo sentí el roce de una pluma…

Recordé que todavía tenía mi pie en _sus_ _bolas_ y presioné un poco más, de seguro ya tenía algo fracturado allí. Él seguía chillando como marica mientras una sardónica sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro, recordando con cierto placer mis viejos tiempos como neófito.

Mis instintos me decían que lo matara, que saciara mi sed, así me desprendería de aquel bastardo, pero otra parte de mi gritaba '_'no quiero ser un monstruo, Carlisle ha luchado por ello, ¡no quiero ser un monstruo…!''_

Los gritos pudieron conmigo y solté al mocoso que lloraba en el suelo para dar la espalda e intentar recapacitar…

Pero era imposible.

Cuando me volteé pude ver que se había levantado, tal como lo había escuchado, pero no sin mucho esfuerzo. Llorando, se sostenía los testículos al tiempo que presionaba el codo derecho sobre la costilla rota, haciendo lo posible por acercarse a mí, cojeando.

- ¿Sabes que no tienes ninguna oportunidad conmigo verdad? – le pregunté ya sintiendo lástima por él, la furia se me había bajado un poco, había pensado en la invitación que había enviado Bella para la boda, seguramente los chicos notarían su _ausencia_…

Lo vi acercarse un poco más hacia mí. Podía notar la mezcla de miedo, enojo, inseguridad y confianza; se estaba debatiendo. Se detuvo frente a mí, sin notar la diferencia de tamaños, la cual era demasiado notable: ¡le llevaba una cabeza!

- Ya creo saberlo, aunque no te salvarás cuando le cuente a Bella lo que en realidad eres, va a mandarte al infierno y se quedara conmigo, ya lo veras…- no pude contener la risa después de escuchar lo que había dicho, no había leído nunca nada parecido a ello.

- ¿Crees que ella es tan idiota como para dejarme por alguien como tú? ¿Crees que ella no sabe que soy un vampiro?

- ¿Vampiro? – _¿Es que eso no era lo que pensaba que era? _lo vi tragar grueso – ¿Qué? ¿P-pero no eras un… un demonio?

Seguí riéndome, el chico realmente no sabía lo que era en un principio, pero no había quedado muy lejos de la verdad…

- Soy un vampiro, no quedaste tan lejos al pensar que soy un demonio, podría decirse que si… - respondí con una sonrisa al ver que por su mente solo aparecían pensamientos incoherentes, pero cambié de expresión rápidamente- Bella ya sabe lo que soy, nos amamos y planeamos casarnos… _si en verdad la quieres_ ¿por qué no te conformas con Jessica? Ella babea por ti. No te quiero ver cerca de ella, ni a tres metros de distancia, no quiero saber de que mantengas conversaciones con ella… Solo haz lo que te pido o enfrentarás las consecuencias – veía con satisfacción como vacilaba en cada pensamiento y como poco a poco el miedo entraba en su sistema - Ahora… tengo sed, si no quieres ser mi cena será mejor que te vayas.

Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en mis labios cuando vi sus ojos se abriéndose como platos y salió cojeando lo más rápido posible del bosque.

_**.::-O-::.**_

Cuando llegué a casa me di cuenta de que Bella no había notado el tiempo, ya eran las seis de la tarde, y se había quedado discutiendo con Emmett sobre recetas…

Apenas crucé el umbral, Bella notó mi presencia y vino a mi lado para darme un beso y…

- Estoy esperando explicaciones, Edward…

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hice? – intenté hacerme el desentendido al tiempo que vei a Emmett sonreírme con burla desde el otro lado de la habitación.

- Nada, simplemente _nada_… ¿Crees que no vi cuando te llevaste a Mike al bosque? ¡¿Qué le has hecho?

- Lo sé, sé que lo viste. Estaba enojado… solo _hablé_ con él.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no le hiciste nada malo? Juro que si…

- Para nada, Bella, él está bien – _y posiblemente no pueda tener hijos_, dije para mis adentros – ya arreglamos las diferencias, él tuvo lo suyo y yo lo mío.

- Más te vale… - dijo todavía dudosa mientras yo la apretaba contra mi pecho.

- Ya, Bella, no es para tanto ¡el idiota está perfectamente bien!

Abracé a Bella más fuerte para hacerla aspirar mi aroma, sabiendo a la perfección lo que aquello le causaba, solo deseando que aquel mocoso no se metiera en mi camino o sabría de forma más clara lo que realmente era un vampiro…

_¡Solo Dios sabía cuanto odiaba a Mike!_

* * *

><p>Chicas y chicos, espero que les haya gustado la historia… otra vez. <strong>Cambié el final<strong>, como podrán notarlo las que lo leyeron anteriormente, supongo. Espero que no les moleste, la verdad es que la versión anterior no me satisfizo mucho que digamos… **ando haciendo modificaciones en algunas de mis historias** **para** **pasarlas poco a poco al blog con portada y todo** :)

Por si desean pasar, esta es la dirección del blog: _**http : / twilight-caminandoentresombras . blogspot . com - [SOLO QUITEN ESPACIOS]**_

_**PD: He estado haciéndole remodelaciones al BLOG, no se si cuando quieran pasar todavía estee en ello :)**_

**Si quieren ver las portadas** **(**si, son DOS ^o^**)** sepan que el link de estas están en mi perfil. Eso quiero agradecérselo a las chicas de _*Wonder Faces*,_ que se esmeraron en crear dos maravillosas portadas a cada una de las primeras once historias… En verdad se las recomiendo, esas chicas son excelentes como podrán ver ^^

Nachi. [_¡Nos_ _vemos pronto!_]

**Me dejarían sus RW's nuevamente? No me enojaría, enserio ;)**


End file.
